


Heat Stroke

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Heat makes a person feel lazy, but when you're already lazy, it's just another annoyance. In a bid to escape the heat, Kenma sees something he wasn't meant to, and decides to take care of things he's left undone.





	Heat Stroke

After each day’s practice, it was normal for people to scatter; either to rest and recuperate from the exercise, or to do something other than volleyball. Some of the guys were social in their downtime, chatting up people outside the gyms or canteen. The ones who wanted to rest went to lay down in their team’s assigned rooms. Given the handful of schools involved, the training camp had numerous participants, and they tended to sprawl out over the host school’s campus.

Which made it hard to find a quiet spot to get away from everyone.

Not to mention that it was hot no matter where Kenma went. He could feel the sweat trickling down his neck even as he sat still, playing his DS under the bleachers next to one of the outside fields. It was for soccer, or something like that. He wasn’t sure.

Not like it mattered. As long as there wasn't people there, he was content remaining ignorant.

Letting out a sigh, Kenma leaned back against the metal supports of the bleachers. The room they were staying in at least had a fan, if not full on air conditioning, and the idea of heading back there was tempting. If only he could be alone.

It wasn’t that his teammates were annoying. Lev was, and some of the others could be loud, but it was more that he’d had his fill of interaction for the day. First there was morning practice, and then sitting with Shouyou and a few others at lunch, and then afternoon practice. He’d even sat through a little of Shouyou and Lev trading talk afterwards about how quickly they were improving, how soon it would be that they’d be the star of their respective teams. The ace everyone admired and revered.

Tora had soon overheard their conversation and had butted in to defend his position. That, and the prospect of extra, voluntary practice with some of them, had been enough to chase Kenma off from the group. He wasn’t about to tire out his body in addition to his mind. What he’d gone through in the mandatory drills was grueling enough.

And now he found himself here, slowly baking in the muggy weather. His shirt was clinging to him like a second skin, and his concentration was shot thanks to how uncomfortable he felt. Right now, a fan almost sounded worth the trouble of being around people again.

Summer was far too hot. Why did they have to have a training camp in the middle of it?

Kenma’s next sigh came out more like a low groan.

It was becoming apparent that he couldn’t stay out here much longer, unless the temperature decided to take a nosedive as day blended into night. Judging by last night, though, he wasn’t about to hold his breath for that to happen.

Dejected, he stared down at the screen of his console, debating whether he’d suck it up and head inside. Then something cold pressed against the bare skin between his shoulder and the back of his neck.

Kenma jumped where he sat, and glanced over his shoulder.

Kuroo waved the water bottle in his hand at him. There was a second bottle in his other hand.

Kenma supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that he was able to find him. Or that he was checking up on him to begin with. Kuroo knew how easily he ran cold or hot depending on the season.

He took the offered drink and uncapped it.

“Water,” he muttered after he’d drained a portion of the bottle. It was refreshing, Kenma would admit, but the taste was bland and unsatisfying.

“Yes, water,” Kuroo retorted, settling down against the support beam just across from him. “It’s good for you! You’re sweating out a lot of the water you have, so you need to replace it. Juice or soda just makes your organs sad when you’re already dehydrated.”

“You say that as if they can actually feel things.”

“If you think about it, they sort of can feel things. That’s what nerves and stuff are for. You injure a part of your body and it feels pain.”

“But not sadness.”

“So there’s a limited range of feelings. My point still stands,” Kuroo huffed. He took a long swig of his own water. Kenma watched his throat ripple as he swallowed it down. Then he realized he was staring and he looked away.

Lately, he had found himself staring a lot.

“I thought you were staying late to practice with Bokuto,” he said, setting his bottle down in favor of picking back up his game.

“We did for a while,” Kuroo hedged, “but then it just got too hot to where even he started spacing off. Or staring at Akaashi. One or the other. That kid sweats a lot, do you know? I never noticed it last year, but it wasn’t as warm.”

Kenma snorted quietly as he immersed himself back into the mission he’d left off on. At least if he was suffering in this heat, Akaashi was too. It was always amusing when he saw him get ruffled. Most of the time Akaashi was so rigid and composed that he didn’t seem human.

The next time Kuroo spoke, Kenma could hear hear the uptick in his voice that meant he was enjoying himself. He’d never been able to resist running his mouth about things or a light bit of gossiping. It was one of the dichotomies that lived inside him. Kuroo was someone you could trust with a secret, who would keep what you told him in confidence, but on the other hand, he was like this too. The difference was that the subjects he ranted about didn’t mean anything, but it was interesting to note all the same.

“You should have seen Akaashi’s reaction though. Bo ripped off his kneepads to try and cool down a little, so he could keep playing, and I feel like I saw a little drool. In any event, he strangled his water bottle with how hard he squeezed it.”

“They’re both awful,” Kenma responded.

“Young love, young lust…” Kuroo sing-songed. “Anyway, it wasn’t long after that that we all parted ways.”

“And you decided to come annoy me.”

“Out of the kindness of my heart, Kenma!”

“Sure.” He rolled his eyes.

“Actually, I do have some good news. That’s why I tracked you down. The neighborhood association donated a bunch of fans to us. We had to split them between teams, but we did get two big ones out of the bargain. Our room is pretty cool now.”

Just then, a long battle animation started playing out on his screen. Kenma had seen it about five times in the last few hours, so he wasn’t interested enough to pay close attention. Instead, he turned back to Kuroo.

“Everyone is probably in there.”

“They’re too exhausted to even talk. They’re all just kind of laying there in front of the fans. It’s not that bad.”

Kenma eyed him sharply.

“It’s peaceful, I swear! I thought it might be good for you.” He reached out, placing his palm against Kenma’s forehead. “See, you’re already super warm. I don’t want you getting heat stroke out here.”

“Fine.”

“Thanks for your cooperation.” Kuroo retracted his hand and saluted him mockingly.

“Only because it’s too hot.”

“Whatever moves you.”

Kenma felt reluctant as he packed up what he had with him and stuck his DS in his pocket. Yet, the idea of not one, but multiple fans blowing cold air on him was worth looking forward to. Standing up carefully so he didn't hit his head, he followed Kuroo as they ducked their way out from under the bleachers.

The surrounding area was far less populated than Kenma remembered from when he was looking for a hiding place. Everyone had likely had the same idea. He just hoped they were all as tired as Kuroo claimed they were.

Maybe once he felt cooled down enough, he could fall asleep early. He didn’t care too much if he missed out on dinner. The snacks he had with him would be fine for tonight. When the weather was like this, his appetite tended to be nonexistent.

Kuroo would probably bring back food from the canteen anyway. If there was anything Kenma could count on, it was that he’d henpeck him to eat, and that there would be a helping of vegetables in whatever Kuroo brought.

He scrunched his nose. Sleep would have to be his escape from that fate.

Something brushed against his hand.

Shifting his gaze, he investigated. Kuroo wasn’t looking at him directly. But when his fingers nudged at Kenma’s hand a second time, it became obvious that it was on purpose.

Suddenly, he felt a few degrees warmer. But when it happened the third time, he nudged back. It was about all they could get away with in public. There might not have been anyone around, but with so many people at camp, it was inevitable that they’d run into someone. It wasn’t wise to take it further.

Part of him wished he could do that for Kuroo. Sentimental gestures like holding hands were right up his boyfriend’s alley. He didn’t mind it too much himself, when he was in the right mindset for it.

Maybe he could make up for it after training camp was over. They could go out somewhere more secluded. Or just somewhere Kuroo wanted to go. The few dates they’d been on already had been more tailored to him, and it definitely felt unbalanced.

This new stage of their relationship was something Kenma had yet to figure out how to navigate, and he knew it was in large part to him that things were progressing so slowly. He didn’t know how to date someone.

But when Kuroo had confessed to him, that at least had felt natural. Liking him back was something Kenma hadn’t actively considered until that moment, but once those thoughts were unlocked, it felt like he had always had. The feelings weren’t intimidating. Trying to know what he should be doing was.

“Didn’t you have your jacket with you earlier?”

Kenma stopped.

After thinking about it, he nodded.

Kuroo stared at him incredulously. “And do you remember where you might have left it?”

“...I think so.”

Kuroo sighed.

“Come on then, let’s go and get it.”

 

* * *

 

The jacket wound up being in the third place they checked. Kenma vaguely remembered pulling it off when the sun had really started to beat down that afternoon. But since he’d moved around so much trying to be alone, it had been hard to pinpoint what spot he’d discarded it at.

Now that they’d recovered it safely, they were back on their way to the room. Despite it being later in the evening, the humidity hadn’t waned, and Kenma felt sluggish. Sluggish enough to sip at his bland-tasting water in the hope that it would get him through the rest of the trek.

"I think I might just sleep in my underwear tonight," Kuroo announced unceremoniously, wiping sweat off his forehead.

He wrinkled his nose at that statement.

"Don't give me that look. It's hot as hell, and even with the fans, it's not going to be great. Think of all the body heat in that one room."

Kenma maintained his expression.

"You could act a little interested about a nearly-nude me. I mean, we are... dating. You agreed to all this." Kuroo waved a hand down the length of his body.

"I didn't agree to that."

"But we are dating."

"I guess."

"You guess?!"

"Okay, yes."

"Thank you for that clarification, Kenma," Kuroo said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," he responded, just to spite him. Unconsciously, his lips twisted into a smile. Sometimes it was fun, provoking Kuroo, when usually he was the one doing it to people.

Maybe it was the topic, or maybe it was that it was later and the chances of someone still being outside had diminished, but Kenma wasn't particularly surprised when he felt an arm loop around his shoulders. He adjusted to the weight and kept walking, leaning ever so slightly into the hold. It wasn't bothersome. In fact, it was kind of nice.

They continued in that vein for a while, slowly making their way across the grounds as the last of the sun burned in the sky. It was a quiet, restive walk until they reached the gym furthest back on the campus. Cutting past it meant a shortcut to the building the team was sleeping in, but given how empty the outside area had been so far, Kenma hadn’t expected to run into anyone.

But then they turned the corner of the gym, and abruptly, his feet stopped moving.

Beside him, Kenma heard Kuroo inhale sharply. As far as he was concerned, he felt perfectly speechless about what he was witnessing.

Probably, he should turn around and stop looking. That would be the decent course of action. Yet, he found he couldn’t do the right thing.

His eyes roamed over the scene instead.

Akaashi was leaning against the wall, facing it. His shoulders were taut, and head was slumped down, his chest billowing with gasping breaths. That was easy to infer even if Kenma couldn’t hear the actual sounds. He couldn’t imagine that a person in Akaashi’s condition would be breathing normally. His back was arched, hips pushing back gently into the stimulation he was receiving. The shorts he had been wearing were pooled around his ankles.

Behind him, Bokuto was kneeling, hands gripping the ass he normally couldn’t take his eyes off. At first, his face was buried in it, but then he retreated, swiping a hand over his mouth. He was grinning when he was done cleaning it off.

Less out of interest, and more out of habit, Kenma found his gaze traveling lower, trying to absorb more details of the scene. His eyes stared down the length of Bokuto’s body, reaching where his shorts were tented out-

And then Kenma was being tugged backwards, around a corner, and several feet further away from where they had just been standing. When they stopped moving, it was out front of the entrance to the gym. The surrounding area was silent.

Kuroo collapsed, throwing himself down to sit on the steps. His face was bright red, and his eyes had a blank look to them before they turned to stare at Kenma.

“So, uh… that happened,” Kuroo managed to say.

Kenma couldn’t say he felt as thrown off by recent events. Or that he was surprised that Kuroo was so flustered about it. Come to think of it, the only thing that was remotely surprising to him was that they hadn’t happened upon something like that earlier. Bokuto and Akaashi were a lot less discreet about their relationship than they believed themselves to be.

“Yeah, it did,” he replied evenly.

“Holy shit,” Kuroo muttered, some of the color starting to drain from his face. He didn’t elaborate past that point.

“Are you really surprised?”

“Yes!” he blurted out indignantly. “You don’t think you’re gonna turn a corner and see something like  _that_.”

“Take a breath, Kuro.”

“I am breathing!”

Kenma sighed, his face wrinkling into a tired expression.

This was going to be a headache. Either they’d never make it back to their fan-filled room, or they would, but only after he had to listen to an hour-long speech about the scandalous nature of what they’d seen. Kuroo was getting too riled up. When he got riled up, his natural response was to talk. And talk, and talk, right up until he talked himself out of steam.

“Don’t know what he was thinking-”

Kenma took a seat next to him on the steps, hunching forward to lean on his knees. As he tuned out, he caught bits of what Kuroo was saying, but mostly he focused on the way the sun was dipping down on the horizon. The sky was turning increasingly brilliant shades of orange and purple. He didn’t often pay attention, but it was beautiful.

“I guess I’ll just have to have a talk with Bo about where they’re going to do that stuff.”

At that, Kenma’s attention span perked up.

“You want Bokuto to know you saw him sticking his tongue up Akaashi’s-”

“Kenma!” Kuroo shot back, voice hilariously unsteady.  He sucked in a long, shuddering breath, as if to calm himself. “Okay. So maybe I won’t mention it. Or I’ll make it something else up, but wow, I can’t believe that they were just… in the open.”

“They didn’t think anyone would walk by. No one probably would have, if we weren’t out this late getting my jacket.”

Kuroo pulled himself up from the stairs, and Kenma followed suit.

“It’s risky. Think of what could happen if someone who didn’t know about them, or worse, a  _teacher_ -”

They resumed their walk, taking a different route than before. Apparently, the shortcut wasn’t going to be safe to take for a while yet.

Kenma shuffled along beside Kuroo, hearing his voice start to mix in with the calls of the cicadas in the background. It was still sweltering even this late, and the heat made him feel lazy, and even more desperate to reach the room. His mind started to drift in the intervening moments.

Lately, Kuroo had been acting strange. Skittish, even, when it came to certain topics. It wasn’t hard to figure out what had got him acting that way, but Kenma had yet to figure out what kind of thoughts were running through Kuroo’s head about the situation. He could take an educated guess, though.

Two weeks ago, they’d been hanging around in Kuroo’s bedroom. Kenma had been laying down on his stomach, entranced in one of the harder puzzles in the game he was working on. Kuroo had been propped up in bed behind him, hogging all of the pillows while he read a book. According to Kuroo, it was historical fiction, but the cover image had seemed sultrier than Kenma figured the historical genre typically ran. But he hadn’t asked any further about it.

For a long while, everything had been peaceful. Mundane, considering that’s how they spent most evenings if there wasn’t practice or homework to attend to. Sometimes they watched a movie, but it was rare.

Kenma hadn’t expected anything to change in the routine.

So when he’d felt the bed dip and a weight settle against his back and legs, he hadn’t been surprised right off the bat. Kuroo was a fast reader, and sometimes when he finished a book, he’d curl up with Kenma and watch whatever he was playing. As long as he wasn’t too loud, Kenma didn’t mind.

Gradually, though, it was different from the norm.

Kuroo’s hand started out by slipping up under his shirt, gently rubbing circles into his back. It was too aimless to be a real massage, but felt relaxing all the same. His fingers had pressed in here and there, and the warmth of it on Kenma’s back was pleasant. Over time, it had seemed like Kuroo was inching closer to him, but Kenma had tuned out most of what his boyfriend was up to, so he didn’t think anything of the movement.

But then, he felt fingers brushing back some of his hair, and then Kuroo’s lips kissing at his bared neck. Still, he’d been more focused on the game, rather than parsing out what Kuroo was working up to. It wasn’t until Kenma felt Kuroo’s mouth settle in, sucking at the skin distractingly, that things had begun to click.

He’d promptly moved out of surprise and elbowed Kuroo in the stomach.

Rather than sticking around to see if it was on purpose or not, Kuroo had fled. To the bathroom maybe, or the kitchen. Somewhere other than his bedroom. By the time he returned, the mood had been broken. Kenma hadn’t been sure how to ask if he’d read the situation right, or tell him that it was just a reflex, not a rejection. So he hadn't said anything.

That had to be what Kuroo was acting so neurotic about.

"I swear if I get back and Lev is trying to hog the new fan, I'm gonna kick him out. We'll share it."

Snapping back into the present unexpectedly, Kenma considered the new topic. Unlike Kuroo's previous tirade, a room with one more fan and one less of Lev was something he could wholeheartedly agree with.

 

* * *

 

Kenma's eyes opened onto a dark ceiling. It felt like he'd barely slept, like he'd only just shut his eyes, but considering the dream at the forefront of his mind, he'd definitely been sleeping. His body was on edge, overheated, but not because it was hot in the room.

He was also hard.

Grimacing, Kenma tried to sink deeper beneath the covers of his bedroll.

He should have known it was going to come to this. That there was a fair chance that when he went to bed, his brain would twist what he'd seen earlier in the night into a dream. It should have been a simple consequence to foresee. Usually whatever he thought before bed, he dreamed about. A lot of the time, it made for restless sleep, or one full of a mosaic of scenes from a game, but tonight was different.

There wasn't any use ignoring his condition, which left him with limited options. He could lay awake the rest of the night feeling uncomfortable, or he could relieve the tension. Everyone was asleep, so in theory, he didn't have to leave the room, but in practice, Kenma knew there was no way he was opting for that. So really, it was the first option, or he would have to relocate before doing anything.

It only took another moment for him to make up his mind.

Kenma sat up, peeling back the covers as quietly as possible. Glancing to either side of him, he considered what route he could take with the least amount of danger of bumping someone else sleeping nearby. There was a narrow path to take, it looked like, but he'd have to be careful.

Turning over to crawl on his knees, he inched forward, clearing his space and moving over between two other people. Already, it was taking a ton of effort, and he'd made it all of a foot or so.

Kenma huffed, blowing away some of the hair that had swung down into his face. Once it was gone, he started again.

A hand closed around his ankle, and a chill rocketed up his spine.

Unable to go anywhere, he froze in place. The hand released him then, and Kenma looked over his shoulder.

"Where're you going?"

Kuroo's voice was rough from sleep. His face looked like any minute, he might nod right off again. But his grip had been unyieldingly strong.

Kenma resisted the urge to make a face at him. Of all the time for Kuroo to be a light sleeper, did he really have to pick right now?

It was half his fault Kenma was in this predicament to begin with. Or, a third, if he was being honest about it. One part Kuroo's fault, one part his own fault for misplacing his jacket earlier, and one part Bokuto's for being so shameless as to fool around outdoors. Surprisingly, he didn't blame Akaashi. If he had to guess, hooking up behind the gym hadn't been Akaashi's idea. He'd definitely gone along with it, but it didn't line up with his usual cautious nature. Thus, he managed to dodge blame on a technicality.

That didn't really change Kenma's opinion of him, however. At this point, he was merely playing devil's advocate. Akaashi and he had a long way to go before they'd be on friendly terms. If it ever even happened.

"Out," he said once the stream of thoughts faded.

Kuroo's eyebrow rose.

"For?"

Kenma considered the question. He could make excuses. But he felt more like killing two birds with one stone.

"Drinks. Come with me since you're up."

He just had to get Kuroo far enough away from the room first, and then perhaps his plan could take shape. If Kuroo had any objections then, they'd have the distance to talk it out without disturbing anyone.

Unprompted, Kenma's pulse began to race.

He hoped the diversion would work. Knowing himself, this was the easiest opportunity he was going to get to clear the air with Kuroo. Bringing the subject up at any other time would take nerves that Kenma didn't possess, as evidenced by the many days in which he hadn't brought it up.

But just because he hadn't said anything didn't mean that he didn't want it. Especially right now, the thought of Kuroo touching him was extremely welcome. If Kenma allowed himself to be sentimental, he was looking forward to such a milestone simply because it was a milestone. It would make their relationship feel more solid. It would also allow him to express what he felt in ways that were far easier than words.

He wanted that a lot.

Kuroo sighed.

"The things I do for you," he muttered under his breath. "All right, let's go."

Turning his face away, Kenma felt a small smile slide onto his lips.

A minute later, they'd successfully snuck off into the night.

Outside, the heat had dropped to a warmth that wrapped around Kenma's skin like a thin blanket. The air no longer felt suffocating, and it was an improvement to the current state of their room. Kuroo had been right. The body heat made things a lot worse in there. But not out here. He just wished it could stay like this during the day too, pleasantly warm without being overwhelming. 

Kenma chanced a look at Kuroo.

He was walking a step behind him, inching along at a snail's pace as he struggled to keep himself awake and upright. It seemed like he was too drowsy to even notice he was being watched, so Kenma took his time. The longer he looked at him, the more the affectionate feelings in the pit of his stomach swirled restlessly.

He was free to stare, to linger on the strip of tan skin that was bared when Kuroo raised an arm, covering the yawns he was letting out. And further down, he could admire the snug fit of his briefs. Contrary to his earlier threat, Kuroo had worn underwear to bed; he'd just made the outfit decent by adding a shirt. Decent enough for their teammates, anyway.

Biting his lip, Kenma stopped looking. Unconsciously, he tugged at the hem of his own shirt, wishing he could drag it to cover more than it did. His body had cooled down some but the excitement had started to creep back in once they went outside.

It needed to be patient. First he had to get Kuroo on board, and that wasn't easy to do when Kuroo was worked up about something.

They passed through the covered walkway between two of the school buildings, entering an open area with tables and vending machines. During the day, it was where students would socialize in between classes, or maybe take their lunch on a nice day outside. Late at night, the concrete floor and similarly harsh seating were dappled in shadows. It was silent and peaceful, the area empty apart from the two of them.

It was nice, but too public. And now that Kenma was thinking about it, if they were going to be doing this outside, he'd rather it was somewhere more secluded. Preferably without the urban scenery of machines and functional furniture around.

He wasn't kidding himself, thinking anywhere they went would be fancy. It didn't need to be, really. But he had some standards.

Already walking away, he turned when he heard Kuroo's footsteps halt behind him.

"This one has drinks," Kenma heard him say.

He turned around, glimpsing Kuroo pointing a finger at the vending machine closest to them. Kenma pursed his lips, thinking. Kuroo might have been half dead to the world, but that didn't mean he didn't have any brainpower left. Soon enough, he'd realize that wasn't the actual goal of this outing. It was time to drop the pretense.

"I don't want drinks."

Kuroo peered over at him suspiciously. Given his condition, the stare was less than intimidating. He just looked like he had something in his eye that he thought he could get out by squinting. Not for the first time that night, Kenma was struck with a sort of bemusement that this was who he'd shackled himself to. Kuroo was a dork. It was a fact most of the world didn't know. But he did. 

Somehow, it made Kuroo all the more endearing.

Closing the small distance between them, Kenma reached out tentatively to grab his hand. It would probably be best if he dragged him out a bit further before explaining.

"Just follow me."

Kuroo didn't say anything. They resumed walking, Kenma not sure where he was heading. He was keeping his eyes peeled for a good spot, but it was going to be a random choice in the end. Wherever seemed nice enough. Which was unromantic of him, but as far as Kenma knew, first times weren't ever the height of romance. They were awkward, exploratory, and usually messy. Romance could be saved for later, when they knew what they were doing well enough to enjoy the ambience. 

He knew Kuroo would appreciate that, at least. Kenma filed away the idea for another time.

Glancing around, he surveyed their surroundings. There was a path between the buildings that opened onto a line of trees. If they went behind one of the buildings, it would be private, and nice as they were likely to find out here. It was a winner.

Pulling on their linked hands, he steered Kuroo down the path, determinedly not looking behind himself. Kenma was sure Kuroo had a litany of questions in mind, an entire interrogation's worth, but it could wait a few more moments.

When they were finally at the back of the building, Kenma let go of his hand.

"Okay. You can talk now."

"Where are we?" Kuroo began, eyes darting around the unassuming space. "Was there supposed to be something you were going to show me?"

Kenma tried not to entertain the first thought that came to mind.

"Not something," he answered slowly, voice snagging on the words as his nerves caught up to him, "I... I couldn't sleep."

"So we had to go on a trip to the middle of nowhere?"

"No."

Kenma glared him down. If Kuroo wasn't going to let him finish his thought, nothing was going to happen tonight. He needed to listen. Moving with a sudden impulse, he backed Kuroo up until he was standing flush against the wall of the building. That was enough for Kuroo to close his mouth, looking down on him with surprise. Kenma stepped even closer, both hands raising to settle on Kuroo's waist.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about... things." He paused, slipping a hand beneath the hem of his shirt. Kuroo's skin was warm and firm under his touch. "The other week... I didn't mean to push you away. It was an accident."

When he tilted his head up, he was faced with a wide-eyed Kuroo. Kenma felt his chest tighten while he waited to see what kind of response he'd get.

"So you... want... I mean, you liked that?" Kuroo whispered.

Kenma wasn't sure why he was whispering, other than maybe he was nervous himself. It wasn't like anyone could hear them. But it made him feel better to know that he wasn't the only one feeling that way. He slid his other hand under Kuroo's shirt, running his fingers over the skin, tracing absent-minded patterns there.

"Yeah, I did." Kenma paused, hesitating for another moment before finishing his thought. "I hoped we could start over. Tonight."

"Out here, though?" Kuroo seemed dubious of that part of the idea.

"It was good enough for Bokuto," he stated bluntly. Which wasn't really the best standard to measure against, but Kenma wasn't worried. Where they were wasn't that out in the open.

"I want you to be comfortable, though. I want it to be a fond memory when we're in our golden years."

Unable to stop himself, Kenma scrunched his nose, the rest of his face following after. Trust Kuroo to be gross and sentimental about things. He should have expected a gooey line. It would have been weird if there wasn't one. What was strange was that he was considering saying one back. At the thought, Kenma blushed.

This was getting to be troublesome.

"It's fond enough for me just being with you," Kenma admitted, ducking his head slightly to break eye contact. Saying the words with that in play would've pushed him over the top, and he knew his limits.

"Kenmaaaaa."

Kuroo's arms closed around him like a vice, holding him to his chest. His face got even hotter, and his pulse a little faster. This was really going to happen, and despite himself, Kenma felt overwhelmed with the fondness he'd just admitted to. Doing what they were going to do was exciting enough, but it was Kuroo. That made it better.

They stood there for a long moment, clinging to each other. Finally Kuroo loosened his grip, pulling back a little to stare into Kenma's eyes. Slowly, slowly, his face descended, and then their lips met.

Kenma eased into the kiss, pressing up firmly with his mouth. His hands slid behind Kuroo's back, feeling out the lean, toned muscle there. The skin was warm, and as he worked it over with his hands, he felt the flesh ripple. Kuroo sighed against his lips, and his own hands slipped down to the small of Kenma's back, pressing them snug against each other. Then, abruptly, Kuroo's head pulled away.

Kenma blinked.

What now?

"Uh, you're already..." Kuroo mumbled, eyes a little wide like earlier. The only difference was that he didn't seem apprehensive. Instead, it seemed like he was trying to hold in an intense amount of interest.

Kenma decided there wasn't any point in dodging the question.

"I was dreaming about stuff, and then I woke up. It's not going to take much for me," he explained. A flush worked its way onto his face.

"Uh," Kuroo said. After an extended silence, it became clear that he'd lost the lead of whatever else he'd wanted to say.

"You said that," Kenma prompted him.

"I'm just surprised I guess. At all of this," he gestured around the clearing, "Can I ask what you were dreaming about?"

Kenma absorbed the question, trying to ignore the prickly sensation of embarrassment that blossomed within him. There were two options. He could refuse to answer. Or he could try. Trying wasn't simple, though. His tongue already felt heavy in his mouth, and any explanation he tried to give Kuroo was going to be lame.

"About... stuff we saw earlier..." he answered softly. His words came out warped, more of a mumble than any clear response.

Apparently, it was clear enough for Kuroo. In the next second, his face went from intensely interested to intensely taken aback.

"You had a dream about Bo?!"

What?

Kenma blinked, brows furrowing as he tried to recreate Kuroo's thought process. If he really went there, technically, he could see where that made sense. But was Kuroo dense enough to think Bokuto was the subject of his fantasies?

If he thought that through too, the answer was yes.

“No,” Kenma said finally, unable to control the faint bite to his response. “It was you. I dreamed about you.” He hesitated before adding, “Like that.”

Part of him wasn’t sure he should have said anything at all. Kuroo had had a lot to say about earlier that day, and though deep down, Kenma knew his complaints were more like loud, verbal flailing than anything negative, Kuroo had denounced it. The question was: How much of it was flailing, and how much of Kuroo had liked what they’d seen? Was it something that interested him, too?

It wasn’t something that had to be explored right now, but Kenma still wondered. His desires currently were simple. They shouldn’t be anything that Kuroo would object to.

“Question: Who was I in that scenario?” Kuroo began, “Bokuto, or…”

Kenma’s expression darkened.

“Do you really care who?”

Kuroo threw his hands up defensively. “No, no, just curious.”

Kenma let out of a huff. Tired. He was tired of all the questions, even though he’d gone into this expecting them. It felt like they were both on the same page, once you cleared away the distractions. Any further conversation could wait. Probably.

His eyes flicked back to Kuroo’s. Almost as soon as his boyfriend opened his mouth, Kenma wrinkled his nose. He didn’t trust what was going to come out of it.

“Should I… do anything, then? Like maybe with my hand or? Do you care?”

“You’re making this weird,” he answered. “Just  _do_  stuff. I’ll tell you if I don’t like it.”

“But,” Kuroo began, and then abruptly went silent. His expression muddled for another beat or two, and then settled into something like determination.

Leaning in, he initiated another kiss, this one softer than the others before. His hand played along the length of Kenma’s throat, caressing the skin there.

Kenma reacted, part of him tensing in anticipation. One of his own hands rose, thinking to hold onto Kuroo, but then he moved instead, mouth marking a path down to the pulse point of Kenma's neck. There, his lips parted and then began to suck on the skin, eliciting a shiver from Kenma. Unwittingly, he remembered again that day a week ago, and Kuroo's mouth on his neck then, his weight resting snugly on top of him. Then, the amount of sensation had been overwhelming. He hadn't been prepared. Now, it was just right, and he wanted even more of it.

Lowly, he let out a note of gratification, hand finding a tentative spot on Kuroo's shoulder. Kenma tilted his head slightly to the side, allowing him better access. His response was to attack the spot more voraciously. Heat raced through Kenma's veins, and as much as he could have stayed there, he felt a sudden urgency.

Using his grip, he gently pushed Kuroo back just enough to separate them. Then, he shucked off his own shirt in one hasty motion, tossing it onto the grass below.

"Yours too," he said, meeting Kuroo's appreciative gaze. Mere seconds later, the order was carried out.

Kenma stared intently, mapping out the lean musculature of Kuroo’s torso, from chest down to where his hips started to vee into a point right where they met the top of his briefs. They seemed tighter than before, the dark material stretching tautly over the part he was currently most interested in. For someone who had been so surprised at first, Kenma had to snicker at the fact that Kuroo hadn’t taken that long to succumb to the mood of the moment.

Not long at all.

Stepping forward, he locked their gazes again, and combed a hand down his boyfriend’s chest. The lower his fingers trailed, the harder it seemed to be for Kuroo to maintain eye contact. It was an interesting reaction.

He ghosted his hand lower, earning a sharp intake of breath. Satisfied, Kenma dipped his fingers under the waistband of the briefs, and wrapped them around the shaft of Kuroo’s cock. He gave him a few test strokes, hand loose but steady. The needy noise that expelled from Kuroo shot straight to his own groin, reminding him that he was the only one making any moves.

Retracting his grip, Kenma looked at him.

“Let me see your hand.”

“What?” Kuroo asked even as he seemed to follow through, one of his hands shifting closer. Kenma grabbed it with his free hand, tugging it higher.

He didn’t answer him in words.

Holding Kuroo’s hand still, he leaned forward, taking one long, slow lick up the palm, catching every ridge and line with his tongue. When he got to the top, he pulled two finger tips into his mouth, suckling on them until they were slick and Kuroo’s eyes were helplessly fixed right on him. Leisurely, he switched fingers, one or two at a time, glossing over them all. Finally, he pulled away, letting go of the hand. He reached for the top of his shorts, and removed them almost as swiftly as he’d divested himself of his shirt.

Then, for a moment, he realized he was standing there completely naked. It took him a few steadying breaths to overcome the shock value of that realization, but he did.

“You can do stuff too,” he muttered, no longer meeting Kuroo’s eyes. His boldness only stretched so far, and he’d used most of it already.

Still, he figured it would take a moment for that to register in Kuroo’s frozen mind.

Trying to not to think about it too much, Kenma reached down, taking his cock in hand and stroking it slowly. His eyes lingered over Kuroo’s body as he pumped away, unable to look any higher just yet. His body luxuriated in the relief of finally being touched, heat sweeping through every inch of him from head to toe. For now that felt good. Kenma knew the closer he spiraled to release, the more unbearable it became. But maybe, just maybe, if he had the distraction of doing this with someone else, it could be good.

The idea of touching Kuroo more made him wet his lips, part of his mind slipping back toward the dream he’d woken up from less than an hour ago. Images from it flooded his brain, fueling him to stroke himself tighter.

He continued to palm his length, breath falling out in short wisps. His eyes threatened to slip shut, fluttering as they darted around the narrow space between Kuroo and him. Kenma couldn't help sneaking glances; every time he looked, Kuroo's expression was softer. A little hesitant still, but getting there. For once, Kenma could say he didn't mind being the center of someone's attention. If it was his specific someone.

Dragging his hand up, he stiffened when he felt something edge closer, and then relaxed when he realized it was just Kuroo's hand. Finally.

“Uh… is this okay?”

Kenma nearly groaned.

“Yes, Kuro,” he answered, exasperated.

Kuroo’s hand closed around his cock, fist experimentally tightening around the throbbing head in a way that actually made him groan. Kenma soon let him take over, hands fumbling to try and get Kuroo’s briefs down while he found his rhythm, stroking Kenma’s cock with firm, short pumps. They shuffled closer to each other, neither able to find the concentration to say anything else.

Dream Kuroo wasn’t that far off from waking Kuroo, Kenma observed as he slid his fist up his boyfriend’s cock. His imagination had somehow managed to get both the sounds of his breathing and the way his length twitched in Kenma’s hand correct, though he’d never had any data to draw from.

Then again, he’d had plenty of opportunities to think about it. Maybe that alone explained everything. Still, Kenma wondered if other things would be the same when they got the chance to recreate them. Would Kuroo be as searingly warm on his tongue as he opened him up with it? Would his legs shake and his hips press back desperately, asking for more stimulation?

Kenma gasped raggedly, upper body leaning into the solidity of Kuroo’s chest. He panted, focusing on stroking Kuroo’s cock faster. Kuroo’s own grip was unrelenting, oddly sure despite his initial hesitance in touching him at all.

“Kenma….”

Hearing his name, he glanced upwards, and was struck by an equally sure kiss. He strained to stand taller, to press up into it, lips melding with Kuroo’s hungrily when they met in the middle. Mouth parting, he felt Kuroo’s tongue surge forward, gliding over his before pulling back. His tongue gave chase, and though their breaths were essentially shared, he felt oddly lightheaded and weak. But awash with pleasure.

Retreating slightly, he kissed Kuroo softly as he swept a thumb over the head of his cock. Kuroo shuddered against his lips, moaning out low and quiet. He’d been so quiet this whole time, compared to how he was a lot of the time. Kuroo was only ever quiet when they were alone, and that was a rarity. He was quiet when he was the most relaxed. That had to mean something here too. Kenma found himself curious, but also frustrated. There were too many new reactions to process, and he could hardly think as it was.

“I-I uh” Kuroo shuddered again when Kenma’s hand squeezed, “not long. For me.”

Kenma slouched, bracing his head against Kuroo’s chest again.

“Yeah,” he whispered, unsure if Kuroo could even hear it.

Together, they went silent, increasing the pace of their hands, leaning into each other like they were the only thing holding each other up. At this point, that was probably true, Kenma thought idly.

Inside, his body was wound up, pleasure piling up low in his gut to an unbearable point. Still, Kuroo’s hand kept stroking him purposefully, never letting up no matter how much Kenma began to quiver under his touch. He could feel Kuroo squirming as well, his shaky gasps only adding to everything else wiring him up. Pridefully, he noted that he was the reason Kuroo was out of breath, the reason his cock was pulsing and stiff in his palm, and his skin hot wherever it pressed up against him.

Suddenly, Kenma tensed, letting out a husky moan. His body started to shake in earnest as he hit his peak, spilling sloppily over Kuroo’s still moving hand. For a moment the world around him reduced to nothing, and all he felt was an incredible sense of lightness.

Then, Kuroo was kissing him urgently, hand joining Kenma’s feebler attempts to bring him off, gasps slipping through the gap in their mouths. Gasps that soon turned into effortful wheezes as Kuroo released, hips jerking forward as streams of his cum spilled out between them.

It took them both a while to gather themselves back from oblivion.

Kuroo’s first move was to bundle him up in a full body hug, squeezing all remaining life from him. Kenma’s face scrunched, but he gave into the affection, figuring that he didn’t have the energy to move his body anyway. Besides, Kuroo felt good like this, if he ignored some of the mess they’d created, and the way he was holding him extra tight. Maybe, just maybe he wouldn’t mind… cuddling, when they did something like this again.

Kuroo being a cuddler wasn’t exactly a revelation, only the circumstances were different. Something else had surprised him though.

“What was that?” he mumbled, prying his face free to speak.

“What was what?” Kuroo smiled at him like a dope, running a hand soothingly down the length of Kenma’s back.

“Whatever that noise you made was. You sounded like an old man. Who can’t breathe.”

“I couldn’t breathe!” Kuroo insisted. “I was a little busy being overwhelmed by getting off.” He stopped rubbing Kenma’s back, shooting him an indignant look.

Kenma stared back at him, unmoved.

“You mean you  _weren’t_  turned on by my soulful cries of pleasure?”

“If that’s what you call them,” he retorted, leaning in to peck Kuroo’s lips. As an afterthought, he gave the lower lip a quick bite before moving away. Reading the situation, Kuroo loosened his grip, freeing him from their embrace.

Once he was clear, Kenma’s mind circled back to the main problem at hand.

Namely, what was on both their hands, and elsewhere. His face twisted, eyes darting from the affected areas to where their clothes lay in disarray on the ground, and then back again. Using his shirt to clean up would lead to more trouble. But they were outside, so they didn’t have many options.

Well, no, there was one good option.

Picking up the lighter of the two shirts, Kenma wrung it around his hand and wiped off his stomach until he felt clean again. When he looked up, Kuroo’s jaw was wide open.

“Did you just use my shirt to-?”

He shrugged.

“Kenma!”

“People won’t find it weird if you took off your shirt in the middle of the night. You do it at practice, sometimes. If it was me, they would notice.”

"You could have asked!"

Kenma only shrugged a second time. The deed was done.

Shaking his head, Kuroo sighed. Then he motioned for the shirt, which Kenma tossed over to him. 

"Might as well," his boyfriend muttered tersely, using it to clean himself off. Ignoring the remark, Kenma got dressed again, realizing for the first time just how sluggish he felt as he struggled to pull his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. And they were still at training camp, which meant more practice in the morning.

He grimaced. That wasn't something he wanted to give too much thought.

He wasn't given the chance to, either. Just then, he felt a weight drop onto his shoulders, Kuroo's arms snaking around him from behind. Lips brushed against his neck, eliciting an involuntary shiver as his body remembered how it'd felt earlier. Kenma shifted on his feet, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Thank you."

That... wasn't an explanation.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"For all this," Kuroo answered, not breaking his hold. "I'd started thinking I made a mistake the last time. That maybe you weren't interested in well, this. Which would have been fine, totally fine! But... I didn't know what you were thinking."

"So you got carried away, worrying-" Kenma replied, unable to disguise the wryness in his tone. "And that's why you freaked out about Bokuto and Akaashi."

Kuroo scoffed at him.

"I would have anyway; what they were doing was reckless!"

"We just did pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah," Kuroo admitted at length, "but no one's out here in the middle of the night to catch us. So it's not really comparable." 

Eventually, he'd get the truth from him, Kenma decided. Maybe it was just because he wanted to live out his dream, but he didn't buy that Kuroo was scandalized about what they'd seen that day. He was protesting too much for that to be his real opinion. Unfortunately, that wasn't a mission he had the energy to undergo tonight.

Squirming free, Kenma stopped only to look over his shoulder.

"I'm going back to bed. Have fun washing your shirt. Night."

Kuroo stared at him stupidly for a few seconds before what he'd said seemed to sink in. By that time, Kenma was already speed walking back around the side of the gym.

"Damn it, Kenma! It's your mess too!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed this piece, please consider leaving kudos or a brief comment - they mean the world to me and keep me writing, too! Last but not least, I'd like to say a big thanks for 500+ followers over on my [Tumblr](http://www.risquetendencies.tumblr.com). ❤


End file.
